Around the World
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: Umm.. Just read it


Around The World 

A/N: This is many years after season one about ten years. Ken Ichijoji or the Digimon Emperor is about seventeen. Jareth looks about nineteen but is much older if you know where his is from. Aquilina, which is the main character, is fourteen. This is a crossover of several things lets see if you catch all of them. The people who gave me character. Thanks I am going to place you in later chapters. 

Australia 3:15 PM Saturday May 13 2015

A girl sat out on a large rock that she climbed that day. It was quite windy but she had a pair of long shorts on and a sweater along with a tank top with an over shirt over that. So she was quite comfortable in the breeze. Normally it would be scorching hot here in the outback. But there was something that messed up the weather drastically. Much like five years ago when she lived in Tokyo. Her life seemed to be flipped upside down that year.

Her name is Aquilina Summers. She was orphaned at age nine that year when all the monsters suddenly showed up. A lot of weird things happened that year. Monsters attacked many cities. Her parents died in a plane crash that happened supposable because of one of these monsters. Her sister was kidnapped while getting some food for her.

As if this monster was trying to make it as hard as possible to go on with life after she declined his offer. It was her ninth birthday she got that offer and she had never regretted not taking that offer. She may have been seen as selfish but there would be destruction to more than her world if she took the offer. 

She now was in a foster home. It wasn't too bad. Her life could be better but she wasn't going to complain. Her foster parents wanted to adopt her. She wouldn't mind that either. To have a real family would be a change. She was the only child there. The middle age couple traveled the world and took her along for the adventure. She saw the world. They had a home in the outback in Australia where they where staying for right now. 

She felt a cold hand on her shoulder that startled her. The hand whirled her around. She was face to face with the same monster that seemed to haunt all of her dreams, more like monsters. 

"Aquilina it is your birthday is it not?" This monster looked like a vampire with his fangs shining in the light. He had a red mask over part of his face showing his icy blue eyes. He was named Myotismon the lord of the undead. She looked around. She was no longer in her world but in a medieval castle. 

"Well for a birthday present we will allow you to join us, my beautiful young flower. Happy birthday." A boy in an indigo and yellow outfit with yellow glasses over his icy violet eyes. As he grabbed her hand and kissed it. She retracted her hand away from him. "Still the stubborn and selfish girl we all know and love I see. But really Aquilina why would you want to stay in this boring world when you could go to the Digiworld where you could be queen?" 

"I will never go with monsters like you Ken." 

"We'll see about that Aquilina. Everyone attack!" He growled at the girl for saying his real name instead of Digimon Emperor. Two other figures showed up behind Ken. One named Arokenimon and the other named Mummymon. Aquilina just backed away as more and more monsters came out to grab her. A white cat and a wizard Digimon caught the corner of her eye. In the other direction was a bunch of ghost Digimon with another ghost Digimon with a red cloak over his body leading them. Aquilina backed up more and more as the monsters grabbed at her. She hit the wall. She was so scared that she fainted. 

"Myotismon and Ken leave her alone! She is mine to deal with." A voice boomed in their heads. As they where trying to see who said it a red bird with two horns swooped down to save her. The bird was named Aquillamon. He caught her in his talons that where a shiny yellow. He gripped the back of her silver vest, and her dark tan shorts as he flew with her in his talons. He got a better grip as he grabbed onto her backpack as well with her clothes. 

The big eagle Digimon got smaller as he glowed with a silver light. He turned into a little hawk named Hawkmon as he hovered above her to see if she was all right. He admired her face for a while. She had golden hair that framed her face. It was cut diagonally down to her neck where it ended. Her bangs where way grown out. But he seemed to like them as her best feature. He had felt from the moment that he saw her that she was a great meaning in his life. She must have been of great importance for the feared Myotismon sending his whole army after her. Even the Digimon Emperor seemed afraid of her for some reason. 

Aquilina opened her eyes. She was out in a forestry area. Was their some guardian angel that saved her? Was she dead or in some trap made by those monsters? Was anyone else there to protect her from the monsters? She had so many questions in just those few seconds. "Everything is going to be alright you are safe under my watchful eyes." A soft soothing voice said as if to read her mind.

"Who are you?" She asked softly. 

"I am… a superior being that will protect you if you come to harm." She saw a flash of blue before her eyes. He seemed to smile lightly. His eyes seemed to deeply caring.

"Thank you." She said before closing her eyes again. Hawkmon returned to the area that he left the girl to get firewood. He was relieved that no one took her away. He sensed that she was in danger but now just thought that he was hallucinating. But he swore that he had heard someone talking to the girl.

"Hello." A soft voice said. 

"Did you just say hello?" 

"Yes I did what is your name?" 

"Hawkmon are you the one called Aquilina?" She nodded. "I have been looking for you for a very long time. You are my partner." 

"Well I'm right here. Did you save me?" Hawkmon blushed. 

"Yes I did." Aquilina got up and hugged him tightly. Hawkmon felt strange as she hugged him. "Thank you for saving me. I didn't think that anyone cared that I lived or died from those monsters."

"What did they want from you?" 

"The strange thing is that they didn't want me to do anything but be their queen." 

"Why didn't you join them?" 

"They are evil and monsters of that." 

"But I am a monster am I not?" 

"Not that kind a monster that doesn't have a heart or cares all the innocent that it hurts." Hawkmon nodded in agreement as he followed her as she stood up. 

"Come on Hawkmon lets start walking. I think we need to keep on moving so Ken and Myotismon don't find us." 

"Okay I'll follow you anywhere Aquilina." She nodded as she smiled at her little friend. He never knew what happened to her all these years. She would tell him someday but not today. She did not need to worry him about her safety. Why were all these after her anyway? 

A dark man named Jareth watched the young girl march on. She had many dealings with many worlds. His world was called the underground. She threatened the very existence of it. Myotismon was long time friends with Jareth. He too was going to be affected by what she did with her life. If she were ever to die it would collapse all the worlds into nothingness. 

Several others where watching the girl closely as well. A young man named Gennai was making sure that the dark powers did not overwhelm the girl. He was afraid that the dark masters would rise again like Myotismon. What he hadn't known was that was already under progress. 

Another creature watched her. This thing was different from many monsters. His world was also filled with humans living among monsters. Most where good-natured and lived in peace with them. Some just wanted to be left alone. Others didn't want to be found. He well he didn't know. He protected the girl from anything that could harm her. He knew he cared about this human. Normally he would never even deal with these disgusting creatures. As they had harmed him in the past. He was like a used toy that was thrown around then left alone in a dark corner. 

He knew that this special one was much like him, in sense she was too left alone in a dark corner of a room by monsters she didn't even know. Her parents left her alone or more in a sense died. Her older sister was killed on the street when she was buying some food for her. 

He had known that this innocent creature had no one to protect her from this cruel world. He would gladly do that to see a smile on her face. It was just magical to him. To see her face lighten up on her gloomiest days. 

Hawkmon started up a fire as Aquilina prepared the food for their dinner. Hawkmon easily gathered the firewood by cutting a small tree down with his Beakbuzz Saw. He walked back to the camp to see his new friend sitting on a stump. He started a fire with some matches from Aquilina's backpack. He was amazed to see a generous amount of food placed on a stump that was cleared off. Aquilina was sitting by the stump on the ground on part of a towel.

"Hi Hawkmon care to join me?" Hawkmon nodded vigorously. She smiled. 

"What is this stuff it smells great?" He asked curiously 

"Some barbecue. Its called Pork. From where I live." She handed him a bunch of slices. He tried it and smiled. 

"This is great where did you get this from?" 

"I have a bunch of meat in my backpack that won't spoil and my specialty is barbecue sauce. I got the meat from a man in town that I visit almost everyday that gave a bunch to me for teaching him how to make sushi. I can also make some good sushi. Plus a lot of other things." 

"Who taught you to cook?" 

"No one self learned." He nodded as he thought she would continue. "I was sort of alone a lot so I learned it quickly." 

"I will never leave you alone." 

"I'm glad." She shifted her weight to take off her hat and over shirt. Now she was in a tank top and her baggy shorts. Hawkmon saw a glittering object around her neck. 

"What is that around your neck Aquilina?" He asked as he finished some of his pork. 

"This is something that I got four years ago. But I can't remember how or why though. All I remember is that someone told me that I would find happiness one day if I kept it." Hawkmon just sighed as he curled up to Aquilina. She seemed so lonely and sad. Aquilina wrapped a hand around him as the slept under the warm blanket that was in Aquilina's backpack. 

Aquilina slept in a fearful sleep. She knew that many others where after her. She was innocent of any crimes that where put against her. She didn't do a thing to deserve any of this torture or to be the cause of her family to leave. She had nightmares all threw the night.

Hawkmon woke up feeling that something was wrong. He saw Aquilina in a cold sweat and crying out for help. "Aquilina, Aquilina wake up." He said shaking her shoulders roughly. 

"Hawkmon oh it was so horrible." She jumped up and hugged him tight.

"It was just a dream. You don't need to fear Hawkmon is here to protect you." He just patted her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"You and some kind of purple cat thing were protecting me and you both were hurt badly and I was left alone. They put me in a bubble and took me away. I was forced to marry Ken, and stay by his side for all time. Then I saw myself baring a child for that monster." 

"That will never happen. I promise." Aquilina nodded. 

"Hey who's out there? Do you need help? I think I heard someone cry for help over here Cougarmon." 

"I don't know Wilny. I thought I heard some thing too. But maybe it was just a wandering Digimon."

"Hawkmon lets hide ourselves so we can't be found." Aquilina whispered. 

"Hello we mean no harm we are friends." 

"Aquilina, I think I remember that voice." 

"Is it a friendly memory?" Hawkmon nodded. Aquilina walked out into the open where she saw the boy. He seemed to disappear. 

"Ha caught you." A boy laughed as he found the person who was hiding.

"Hey get off me." She jumped up and stood a distance away from the boy. "Ha who are you?" 

"Wilny is the name and I am the child of bravery." 

"Well I'm Aquilina and I'm the child of Luck. Hey how did I know that?" 

"You two are correct and we are your Digimon partners. We are digivolve together too." Cougarmon and Hawkmon chorused together.

"What?" Wilny and Aquilina exclaimed. 

"We digivolve together to make one super strong Digimon. We work best together as a team." 

"So we have something in common?" She asked curiously.

"Both of you have something much alike. Both of you lost your families, both are a huge threat to Myotismon, and" 

"So we have something in common?" She asked curiously.

"Both of you have something much alike. Both of you lost your families, both are a huge threat to Myotismon, and something else as well but I forgot what it was."

Aquilina looked at the boy named Wilny. He seemed okay. A regular boy but then so different. His eyes where mismatched. One was a clear blue and the other was chestnut brown. Her eyes where unearthly as well. Being a strange violet color. 

"Also both of you have special powers." 

"What kind of powers." Wilny asked.

"You have a strong sense of magic going through your veins which you should have noticed. Aquilina you have a strong power as well. Your physic ability should have showed many years ago about four years ago to be exact." 

What strange powers do they have? What does the digital world and the many other worlds have in store for these children? What other children will they meet on their journey? What dangers will they have to come over?


End file.
